


A kiss that changed everything

by Hye_Wolf27



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, HyunHye for us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hye_Wolf27/pseuds/Hye_Wolf27
Summary: One full moon night, something happened that made everything changed between Hyunjin and Hyejoo.Werewolf HyunjinHuman Hyejoo
Relationships: Kim Hyunjin/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Kudos: 46





	A kiss that changed everything

Hyejoo sigh as she enters her apartment, it is a long day for her, imagine finishing a group project by your own, yeah her group mates are asses. 

A scent of vanilla hit her nose and she doesn't know why there's a sweet scent in their apartment specially she know that her roommate doesn't like that strong scent. 

She just shook it off, she's worried that something is happening to her roommate, when she was about to open the bedroom door she heard a low whimper. 

' wtf is happening? ' she asked in her thoughts, as she twisted the door knob she heard a shuffling, the time that she finally opened the door, her roommate is covered with her blanket. 

" Hyunjin, are you okay? " she asked as she slowly came near her roommate. She removed the cover and she saw that Hyunjin curled up with her hair covering her face. Hyejoo moved away some of her hair to see Hyunjin's face but when their skin got contact the girl tackled Hyejoo to the ground. 

Hyejoo closed her eyes when her back met the ground harshly, she slowly open her eyes and she saw that Hyunjin's eyes are now yellow and she's bearing her fangs to Hyejoo to show her dominance. The taller girl blushed because of their position, Hyunjin is now straddling her and pinning her hand above her head then something clicked in Hyejoo's mind. She look at the window, she widen her eyes when she saw that the moon is up in the sky now, she remembered that it's a flower moon then she realized something.

' what if she's on her heat?! ' she asked in her thoughts, she look at Hyunjin again and saw that her yellow eyes are becoming light pink. She furrowed her eyebrows as she wriggle her body to get Hyunjin off but the werewolf just growled at her. 

" Hyunjin! Snap out of it! " Hyejoo pleas but Hyunjin's wolf side is taking over her, she growled as she sniff Hyejoo's neck, it's making the wolf weak but in the same time she want to mark it. 

" Mine! " she growled as she was about to bite Hyejoo's neck, the girl successfully changed their position, she's now on top. The wolf whine when she didn't get what she wants, she was extending her head to reach Hyejoo but the girl hold her neck and pinned both of her hand and her face. 

" Hyunjin! Don't let your wolf take over you! " Hyejoo growled back at the wolf as it tries to wriggle herself, Hyejoo blushed when she heard Hyunjin whimper. 

' Am I too rough? ' she asked herself but then she remembered that this is for her roommate. 

Hyejoo was strong enough to restrain the new werewolf, well she didn't know what really happened because Hyunjin said she doesn't remember the things happened in their field trip she just came home one day with a bite mark of a wolf on her shoulder. Hyejoo almost pass out when she saw how Hyunjin shift for the first time, luckily Hyunjin can control her wolf form but today? Today is different. 

Hyejoo thought that she can maybe restrain Hyunjin, something that can't hurt her roommate. She let go of Hyunjin's neck and about to get her comforter but a moan caught her attention. She look at Hyunjin, she saw lust and adoration on the wolf's eyes when Hyunjin look at her. 

" Hyejoo " something about how Hyunjin says Hyejoo's name made her blush but she proceed to get her comforter to make Hyunjin a borito. 

" please, Hyunjin stop wriggling it's for your own good " Hyejoo said calmly, this day is making her too much stressed. She was about to finish wrapping Hyunjin but the girl shift into her wolf form that made Hyejoo scared and jump away from Hyunjin. The taller girl is about to leave the room but the wolf hold her down and it put her large paw on Hyejoo's chest and shifted back into her human form straddling Hyejoo and it made her to sit up.

" Hyejoo " Hyunjin brushed away Hyejoo's hair away from her face, she lean in, their lips are about to touch but Hyunjin look at Hyejoo's eyes like she's tempting the girl. 

Hyejoo's face became red but Hyunjin's beauty is pulling her towards the wolf, her heartbeat became louder and she feel her blood is pumping through her veins. She decided to close the gap, she tilted her head and kissed Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin was in euphoria, she just came back to her sense when her and Hyejoo's lips touched. She doesn't know this feeling until this day and she doesn't like to let go of this feeling again. 

Hyejoo feel the same way but the thing is, she have been crushing on her roommate ever since they met but Hyejoo just set it aside for their friendship not to be ruined. She knows that Hyunjin will forget about this tomorrow morning and that's the painful part for her. 

It was innocent first but then Hyunjin became rough but Hyejoo won't let her win the dominance, she bite the wolf's bottom lip making her moan. Hyejoo kissed her until in her neck but then Hyejoo snap out of it. 

They pulled away when air is needed, they both open their eyes as they breathe heavily, Hyejoo saw that the pink color in Hyunjin's eyes are now fading and in the same time the wolf pass out in Hyejoo's arms.

Hyejoo smile bitterly, nothing happened, she will forget this when she wakes up, that's the word that's fogging Hyejoo's mind and she can't help but agree with it. She tuck Hyunjin to her bed after that she also closed her eyes. 

••••••••••••

Hyunjin open her eyes, the memories last night flooded her thoughts, she smiled and look at Hyejoo's bed, her smile turned to frown when she didn't saw Hyejoo at her bed that usually sleeping on her bed at this early. She stand up and did her daily routine, when she's about to go to school she saw a plate with pancakes filled with it and a letter. 

She decided to eat the pancakes then read the letter on the way to their school. 

" Hi Hyunjin if you read this i probably on the school now, please don't wait for me later because I'll be sleeping over Chaewon's house to finish our project. 

Please don't forget to eat some dinner while I'm not there "

From : Hyejoo =Δ=

She clenched on the letter when Hyejoo mentioned that she will be on Chaewon's house, she doesn't know why but she's doesn't like the thought that Hyejoo with someone else. 

••••••••••••

Days had passed and she still doesn't see a sight of Hyejoo even on their school and it making her frustrated. Why would Hyejoo avoid her? 

" I still doesn't know why she's avoiding me Heejin " she's now saying her problem to her best friend Jeon Heejin. Heejin just sighed her friend is really dense. Isn't she? 

" you guys just shared a kiss right? And maybe she thought your wolf is still taking over you that time and maybe it's awkward for her " yes Heejin knows what changes happen to her best friend and she doesn't care about that. 

" yeah, but the weirdest thing is... I'm getting possessive over her " Heejin spat out her milk and start to cough. Hyunjin rub her back, she furrowed her eyebrows. Heejin calmed herself and took a deep breathe then look at Hyunjin.

" you really don't realize it do you? " she asked Hyunjin, the wolf became more puzzled about what Heejin is saying. 

" what do you mean? " Hyunjin asked while scratching her head, Heejin face palm and sigh, this girl is sure dense af. 

" what if i say i love Hyejoo? " she decide to test Hyunjin and the wolf growled making Heejin smirk. 

" she's mine " Hyunjin said lowly then the gear on her head begun to work then it click. She gasp and look at Heejin that now smirking at her. 

" you're inlove with her Hyun " 

••••••••••••

Hyejoo sigh as she walk home with Chaewon beside her. The blond look at her with a questioning look, Hyejoo felt it and look at Cheawon. 

" you seems bother " Chaewon said as she study her best friend facial expressions, her before dull and emotionless face is now painted with worry and fright. She knows the girl is thinking about Hyunjin. 

" I just feel guilty that I'm avoiding her " Hyejoo sigh as a cold wind hits her face, Chaewon's knows that, she can read the girl like an open book, she sigh and pull her scarf higher. 

" you know, you should stop being a scared cat and face Hyunjin, the girl deserves an explanation for your loss " Hyejoo sigh and nod, Hyunjin really need to know the truth even in the end Hyejoo thinks that Hyunjin will just reject her, well at least she did something about it. 

" yeah, you're right, i just hope nothing will change, I'm not ready for another heart break " Hyejoo said dramatically and Chaewon roll her eyes. 

" you're so dramatic " Chaewon said jokingly, Hyejoo gasp and push the blond. 

" oh shut- " Hyejoo stumble on a rock sending her to the ground with her face planted on it. Chaewon laugh at her before she helped the girl. 

" you're not just dramatic, you're also clumsy "

•••••••••••

Hyejoo open the door of their apartment and the first thing that greeted her is the smell of something burning, oh sh*t.

Hyejoo closed the door and run towards the kitchen but before that she drop her bag on the ground. She saw Hyunjin was struggling to finish her cooking, she pull Hyunjin away from what is she cooking then she turned off the fire. 

Hyunjin can't believe what she was seeing right now, the girl that she's been waiting and longing for is now in front of her creating another dish for them, God, what an embarrassing moment but Hyunjin doesn't care, all she care about is that the girl that made her feel things is now there. 

Hyejoo finished marinating the meat and now it's on the oven. She felt Hyunjin's stare so she stared back, there, they felt the connection and the butterflies again. Hyunjin smiled and jump into Hyejoo's arms, she doesn't care if she's overstepping the boundaries all that she knows she's on Hyejoo's arms again. 

" I missed you " Hyunjin said in Hyejoo's shoulder, she feel that she was in euphoria again, god knows how many days she's been longing for this. Hyejoo hugged her back and she kissed Hyunjin's forehead. She missed Hyunjin's scent, it's making her feel that she's drowning into a sea of flowers.

" I missed you too " Hyunjin's can't tell how happy she is that she heard Hyejoo's voice.

They pulled away and look at each others face. Hyunjin cups Hyejoo's face as she slowly lean in for a kiss but unfortunately the oven rings making them both pull away from each other. Hyunjin cursed the oven then pout, her time with Hyejoo is ruined. 

Hyejoo turn off the oven, she placed the large meat on the counter, she removed her gloves and checked if it's ready.

" Hyunjin, go get the table ready " Hyejoo command and the wolf obeyed like a good puppy. They're eating but something is bothering Hyejoo's mind. Her thoughts were filled with worry, what ifs, and maybe. She shrugged it off as she enjoy her meal with Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin insisted that she will wash the dishes and Hyunjin use her puppy eyes on Hyejoo she knows that the girl can't say no to that. 

Hyejoo is sitting on the couch peacefully until a body tackled her making her lay down with Hyunjin in top of her. The wolf cling on her like a koala but she ain't complaining, it's cute. 

" Hyejoo can we talk about what happened? " the girl predicted thag the wolf will ask her that, well she's ready for what will happen, she just hope it won't affect their friendship. 

" yeah, you can ask me questions " the wolf is also worried, what if this will change their relationship but she want Hyejoo to know her side. Hyejoo decided to sit up but Hyunjin still on her lap. 

" the kiss... Did you felt something to that kiss? " Hyejoo won't lie, talking about it making her heartbeat rate faster, of course she felt something on that kiss, it's something that Hyejoo can't explain. 

" yeah, i like you ever since the day i met you, there's something about you caught my attention and you made me feel things that i don't understand. I set it aside because i don't want to ruin what we have and I- " Hyejoo was cut off when Hyunjin put a finger on her lips making her shut up, Hyunjin giggled and cup Hyejoo's fluffy cheeks. She stared Hyejoo with adoration in her eyes, she can't stop smiling when she heard Hyejoo's confession, her worries were washed away and she can't explain how happy she is. 

" i like you too " Hyunjin confess, Hyejoo widen her eyes, she can't believe that her crush likes her back.

" really? " Hyejoo asked, the wolf giggled at her then nod, if she has her tail out now it's maybe waggling to much right now. 

" I realized that i like you ever since that kiss happened, and I don't regret anything " she said, Hyejoo laugh and Hyejoo furrowed her eyebrows. 

" even you almost marked me? " Hyunjin became flustered then hit Hyejoo's arm, she's blushing so much that she maybe a tomato in Hyejoo's sight. Then Hyunjin decide to tease her.

" well, nope " it's now Hyejoo's turn to blush, that was unexpected for her, Hyunjin laugh and turn her attention to Hyejoo's lips. Those attractive triangular lips, she lean in but before she reached Hyejoo's lips she look at Hyejoo. 

" can I kiss you? " Hyejoo was tired of waiting and she reach Hyunjin's lips. There, the euphoria again it's drowning them but they aren't complaining, they've been longing for this and they won't let it go, as if they can cut the connection that they have now.


End file.
